


A stairway to hell

by VivieeTea



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), M/M, Smut, Top Im Jaebum | JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivieeTea/pseuds/VivieeTea
Summary: Park Jinyoung with a pure soul has to deliver a letter to hell. He unfortunately falls under Jaebum's charming point and perverted shit happens. But Jaebum deals with it with a smirk on his face.





	A stairway to hell

**Author's Note:**

> This story isn't as funny as it sounds, but it's about Jinyoung getting hard by Jaebum and he deals with it. Enjoy.👿👼

Ah. Another day at the heaven.  
All angels are working a lot. Some are registering good people who died. Some are helping god and some are helping other people. It feels good. In heaven there's sunshine and a lot of fluffy clouds outside the office. Inside the building there are marble floors and stands where are beautiful white flowers. There are huge windows and really long stairs.  
Jinyoung is an assistent to god. He helps with almost everything and reads lot of important papers. He writes when has god meeting with someone or if he has some business to do.  
Jinyoung loved his work. He had a lot of friends too because everyone is really nice. They're angels after all.  
On the other hand, down deep into the ground, there is this awful place. The gateway to hell. In hell, everyone is screaming for mercy. Demons do not care. They just do their job, and they're good at it. They weren't friends because everyone's bad. They critique people and throw them to lions, burn them, make them serve demons. Just like servants.  
Im Jaebum is one of the demons. He is the assistent of Satan. He does everything he is said. Because maybe he is damon, but he surely will not mess with a satan. Once he made one of his assistents jump into lava. Jaebum wasn't risking that.

"Hey Jinyoung!"  
"Hey Youngjae!"  
Youngjae was one of Jinyoung's closest friends. They hang out almost everyday helping each other with all the papers and work.  
"Wanna go to the cafe after you're done?"  
"Sure!" Jinyoung said waving as Youngjae went off.  
Being an angel is hard sometimes. Angels like Jinyoung have a lot of work, because they're on high positions.  
"Park Jinyoung." God called Jinyoung to his office.  
"Yes Mr. God I'm coming!" Jinyoung answered and quickly ran into the office.  
"Do you need something Mr. God?" Jinyoung asked coming to sit down.  
"Yes Jinyoung. You know you're the best assistant of mine, and I can count on you right?"  
"Of course Mr. God! What's the favour you need me to do?"  
"I want you to go to hell and deliver this letter." As soon as god said that Jinyoung's eyes widened.  
"But I-"  
"Look Jinyoung. It will be quick. Just deliver it and come back. They know that you'll come, I contacted them. Don't worry they'll not hurt you." God said relaxing in his chair.  
"But there are a lot of other angels. Can't they-"  
"Jinyoung. You're going there and that's the last word. Here take it and go." God said.  
Jinyoung have never seen God angry and doesn't want to. He decided to nod and leave.

"Omg really?!"  
"Yes it's true! I almost died!"  
"Nuu I wouldn't live without you!"  
Youngjae and Mark were talking about something till they spotted Jinyoung. He looked upset to them so they went to him.  
"Hey Nyoungie. Why are you upset?" Youngjae asked conserned.  
"Something really bad happened you guys."  
"Ok tell us Jinnie." Mark said bringing him to the table.  
"So, I have to deliver a letter." Jinyoung said upset.  
"But what's wrong with delivering a letter?" Youngjae asked.  
"I have to deliver the letter to...the hell."  
Their eyes widened and looked at him in fear.  
"What?! That's awful Jinyoung!" Mark said yelling.  
"I know but I tried to talk it out. He looked like he was getting angry and I didn't want him to do anything bad to me." Jinyoung was close to crying. Both hugged him.  
"Shh It's ok. I heard they're hot at least." Mark said and they started laughing.  
"Yeah. Thanks guys." Jinyoung hugged them back.

 

Jaebum was walking with his friends down the hallway of the office.  
They were talking about random stuff till Jaebum heard his name.  
"Im Jaebum, come here for a sec." Satan called and Jaebum nodded.  
"M k. Cya later guys." Jaebum said and they nodded.  
Jaebum soon went into his office. He went in and sat on the chair.  
"Do you need something Mr. Satan?"  
"Yes. An Angel will come with the letter. Go to him and make sure nobody will hurt him. Understood?"  
"Fine. I like a good angel." Jaebum smirked devilisly.  
"Good. Be careful. You don't know what he can do. Meet him infront of the gateway."  
"Sure thing." Jaebum said and went out.

 

"Jinyoung are you sure you have everything?"  
"Yes Youngjae I'm 100 positive."  
"Fine. Just don't sleep with the demons. They are really good at seducing. At least, that's what I heard."  
"Sure Youngie. I gotta go. Bye you guys!"  
"Bye Jinnie and be careful!"  
"I will Mark! Bye!"  
And with that he was getting closer and closer to the hell gateway.  
He came and was terrified. He was never in the hell. He looked at the gateway and around until he spotted someone. It was a demon, and very hot demon. Jinyoung tried not to think about it. Maybe demons are sexy after all.  
The demon spotted Jinyoung and went closer. As soon as he came close he saw his beautiful features. Jinyoung did as well. They stood infront of eachother. Face to face, silently were starring at each other until Jinyoung spoke up.  
"I have a letter for Mr. Satan. Can I go in?"  
"Yeah, I was waiting for you~" Jaebum smirked making Jinyoung blush.  
"L-let's go..." Jinyoung said and Jaebum nodded.  
They went in. Immediately all the demons turned to look at him. Some were smiling, some angry, some were smirking. Jinyoung felt so small, he wanted to go back as soon as possible. Jaebum took him by the waist pulling him closer. Jinyoung blushed.  
"Come closer. You don't want to get taken by one of those demons do you?" Jaebum smirked hot breath hitting Jinyoung's ear.  
Jinyoung mentaly cursed himself even though it was bad, because he was getting hard. You see, in heaven you can't have dirty thoughts or sex. God would just make people pregnant without sex. That's how it went. A lot of angels find it easy but some find it hard. But they try not to think about it and go on. Jinyoung found it hard sometimes, rather a lot of times. But he got over it.  
They were going till they reached the town hall. Jaebum was holding him by the waist the whole time. Jinyoung was trying not to think about it but he couldn't. His hands were nice and wide, long fingers. Jinyoung thought about how would those fingers ente- ok no. Stop it Jinyoung! Don't be perver- oh no. Jinyoung looked down on his pants. He was hard. He had to do something, but didn't know what. He was lost. Jaebum noticed Jinyoung acting nervous.  
"Hey you ok? You look nervous."  
"I-I ah-" Jinyoung shopped himself from moaning.  
"Hm?" Jaebum noticed Jinyoung holding his croach. He smirked.  
"Oh? So is that the problem I see?" Jaebum went closer head on Jinyoung's neck.  
"Don't worry. I'll help you.'' Jaebum said pulling him by arm.  
"N-no I c-can't!" Jinyoung said.  
"Don't worry. Nobody will see." Jaebum said pulling him inside the empty toilets.  
"I will make you feel good." Jaebum said pulling him inside one of the stalls.  
"Wait, I never did this before." Jinyoung said embarrassed. "Don't worry, I will help you." Jaebum said pulling his and Jinyoung's pants down.  
"But what about the letter?"Jinyoung asked concerned. "You will take it to him later." Jaebum started kissing Jinyoung twirling their tongues together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I seriously can't find a fic that I wanna read! So I wrote my own.  
> Please levave kuddos and comments.


End file.
